


Something New

by NicholeRivera19



Series: Something Else [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Arguing, Confessions, F/M, I'm sorrys, Make up sex, Passion, Some angst, Teasing, Tickling, Will Add More Later, falling in love all over again, gentle lovemaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a long time...I'm so sorry...I just didn't know where to take the story or how to start. That, and work has been sucking me dry of energy and I just needed some time. I hope it's not like that for awhile and the words just pour out of me again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Extra, Extra, Read All About It

Eight months. It had been eight months since Chrissy had left Misha. She was getting better and better each day; she had talked with Vicki numerous times and Vicki had turned out to be a wonderful friend to the younger woman. Chrissy was on her way over while Vicki was cleaning up her home. Misha had the kids for the weekend and Chrissy always made sure to stop by when the kids weren't there-they hadn't understood that well what had happened between Daddy and 'Issy. Vicki had even helped with Chrissy's bakery when she was so put out that she couldn't think clearly. There was a knock at the door as Vicki pulled out some bread for sandwiches and she smiled.

  
"Come in, Chrissy!" She called out and smiled hearing the door open. The woman looked positively radiant, smiling from ear to ear as she entered the kitchen.  
"I'm making sandwiches for lunch, sound good?" She asked. Chrissy nodded and bounced on the balls of her feet while Vicki cut up some meat into thick slices along with the block of cheese.

  
"Okay, what is it? It looks like you're about to explode", she said. Chrissy's eyes sparkled and she squealed out.

  
"The local newspaper wants to do an article on my bakery! I'm so excited and...", when she trailed off, Vicki looked up curiously.

  
"I want to tell Misha...and I want to talk to him and see him", she said honestly. Vicki smiled sympathetically and nodded.

  
"Have you tried calling him? Texting him?" Vicki asked as she went back to chopping lettuce and getting spinach out for Chrissy.

  
"No...I'm scared he'll see me calling and forward me to voicemail or he just won't reply to my texts and I'll"-"Chrissy stop. The only way you can know how he'll react is if you just do it. Don't let the what ifs' wander around in your brain, it'll end up destroying anything. That man is so in love with you, I'd wager he'd be happy to hear from you", she said firmly. Chrissy pushed her hair away from her face.

  
"But Vicki if he would be happy to hear from me how come he wouldn't call me or text me first?" Chrissy asked. Vicki gave her a look over her glasses and Chrissy averted her own; it was very much the same look a mother would give when scolding her child.

  
"Chrissy", she said. Chrissy looked down and fidgeted as Vicki plated the sandwiches. She poured some chips out onto their plates and pushed Chrissys' over to hers. Chrissy picked up her sandwich and took a hearty bite as she leaned against the counter.

  
"I'm scared", she said after she had swallowed. Vicki let out a soft laugh, smiling.

  
"Of course you are...If you weren't I'd think something was wrong with you. Give me your phone", she demanded. Chrissy immediately stiffened up, her shoulders squared.

  
"No, you can't go texting him", she said. Vicki raised an eyebrow and then she gave Chrissy an almost evil-like smile.

  
"I could always just call him from and tell him you want to talk to him", she started. Chrissy's mouth popped open slightly and she glared at her friend playfully.

  
"What are we, in high school?" she asked. Vicki waggled her eyebrows and then she laughed.

  
"Alright, alright. I'll text him, though I highly doubt that he'll respond", she said. Chrissy took her phone out and then took a deep breath, counting to ten.

  
_Hi...Do you have a minute?-C_

  
Chrissy stared at the text for a few minutes and then she tucked her phone back away in her purse. She pushed her hair back and then sighed deeply.

  
"I left him, Vicki...How could he just forget that? I've done it...This would be my second time leaving him and I just don't"-Chrissy was interrupted by her phone ringing.

  
_Misha Calling..._

  
His name lit up the screen and Chrissy stared at it before Vicki leaned over and flipped her phone open-why this young girl still had a flip phone, she had no idea. Chrissy swallowed before she brought the phone up to her ear.

  
"H-Hello?" She said softly. She could hear Misha and it tugged on her heart hearing him with the kids. She missed them terribly and hated herself for hurting them too.

  
"Chrissy? Is everything okay? What's wrong?" Concern was all she could hear in his tone and she felt a lump in her throat. She didn't know what to say and she let out a soft sob before the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything", she started. It was quiet for a moment and Misha's voice was closer.  
"Chrissy, shh...Calm down...I'm sorry, I had you on speaker. Is everything okay? Do you need me to come and get you?" He asked. She shook her head and Vicki walked around the counter to rub her arm soothingly but she stayed quiet.

  
"No...No, I'm safe I just...Wanted to tell you that the local newspaper wants to do an article on my bakery", she said in between sobs. Misha listened intently, looking to hear any background noises. Maybe she was drunk in a bar? He didn't know, he just had to trust her that she was alright.

  
"Chrissy, that's great! I know you've been working hard for that", he said honestly. Chrissy calmed down a bit, wiping at her eyes and then she hiccuped.

  
"Can I come over in a few hours?" She blurted questioningly. She looked at Vicki and Vicki gave her a reassuring smile. Chrissy sniffed and wiped at her eyes again, this time using her sleeve.

  
"Sure of course...Do you want me to pick you up from your place?" He asked. Chrissy chewed on her lips as she thought and sighed.

  
"No, no. I'll drive over there", she murmured. Chrissy shifted uncomfortably and pushed her hair away from her face again.

  
"Okay, see you soon", he started quietly.

  
"Yes, okay. I will",she answered. Chrissy heard the little beeps that he had hung up and flung her phone shut. She looked at Vicki.

  
"Did I sound weak?" She wondered. Vicki gave her another look.

  
"Chrissy, it doesn't matter. Are you going to be happy if you see him?" Vicki asked. Chrissy nodded and a soft smile spread across her lips.

  
"I've been wanting to see him since I left. I'm a self-saboteur", she said with a huff of breath. Vicki pulled the younger woman into a hug. She was young and had gone through so much, the least Vicki could do was comfort her.

  
"Be that as it may, things happened to you that were out of your control and you handled them the way you thought would be best. Everyone makes mistakes", she said. Chrissy sniffed wetly and she shrugged before pulling back to go back to eating her sandwich.

  
"It seems I keep doing that", she muttered with her mouth full. Vicki walked back around the counter to finish her sandwich. Vicki shrugged and took a bite of her pickle.

  
"Chrissy, you're twenty-three right? You've just began to live your life, no one expect you to have everything together and hell, even I don't have it together, Misha doesn't have it together-we just handle things differently. It's not more mature or better, it's just different", she explained. Chrissy sighed and rubbed at her eyes for the umpteenth time, finishing the last few bites of her sandwich.

  
"I suppose you're right. I still never got to thank you for calling nine-one-one when I was pushed down the stairs", she said. Vicki rolled her eyes.

  
"Are you kidding? You were so doped up on morphine that's all you were doing", she snorted. Chrissy's cheeks flushed shyly.

  
"Did...Did I really?" She asked, surprised. Vicki nodded and gave a grin.

  
"You sure did", she answered. Chrissy chewed a bite of her pickle thoughtfully and then shrugged.

  
"Guess I don't need to send flowers now", she said with a soft laugh. Vicki shook her head with a smile.

  
"You should still send me some flowers", Vicki said. Chrissy stuck her tongue out at her new friend.

  
"No. I'll pluck some from the freeway for you", she said with a laugh as Vicki threw a piece of lettuce at her.

 

 

A few hours had gone by and Chrissy found herself standing on Misha's doorstep, too scared to knock.


	2. I'm Sorry's and I Love You's

Chrissy took a few deep breaths, counting to ten before she raised her hand and knocked quickly, softly. She stepped back and waited, feeling like it was taking forever. She chewed on her lip and picked at her nails, stiffening when she heard the door open. As she slowly brought her head up, she saw his bare feet, and then she was face to face with him. She swallowed again as Misha stepped aside to let her in. Chrissy hurried in and then she stood in front room as he closed the front door. Misha turned around to face her and was nearly knocked over as she threw her arms around his neck and her lips against his. Misha laughed softly against her lips, his arms wrapping around her waist. Misha returned the kiss and then pulled back.

  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry", she murmured, pressing softer kisses to his mouth. Misha let out a soft hum and cupped her chin in his hand.

  
"God, Chrissy", he said before he rested his forehead against hers.

  
"You don't have to be sorry", he started before she frowned. She disagreed with him and Misha picked her up.

"I do, I have so much to be sorry for. I love you and I felt like I couldn't even talk to you", she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck tighter. Misha carried her over to the couch and set her down. 

  
"Chrissy, stop. I can't even begin to imagine what you were going through during that time. You withdrew from me because you were hurt and you didn't want to hurt me. I assure you, you didn't. ", he murmured, sitting down with her in his lap.

  
"How can you say that? Of course I hurt you, you proposed and I ran", she whispered. Misha held her closer and shook his head.

  
"Okay, was I hurt? Sure, Chrissy, but I wasn't the one going through the loss of losing a child", he started. Chrissy sat up and looked at him with a confused and frustrated look.

  
"You lost a child too. It was selfish of me to think that you weren't hurting. I hurt too but if I had just opened up to you and talked about it...we could have avoided all of this", she replied. Misha shrugged.

  
"Maybe...Or we would have still ended up here", he said brushing her hair from her face.

  
"I...I want another chance. I know I messed up, but I don't want to...not be with you", Chrissy started gently. She looked up and blushed when she saw him watching her.

  
"Of course...Of course anything, Chrissy", he answered. She sat up and looked around, pushing her hand through her hair.

  
"Where are the kids?" She asked quietly. Misha sat up with her and placed her on the couch beside him. He looked up towards the stairs.

  
"They're taking a nap...I was..surprised that you came here. Actually I was even more surprised when you called me", he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
"Can...Can I see them?" She asked. Misha placed his hand on her knee and squeezed before he stood up.

  
"Of course. I know it's going to be hard to get into our usual routine..But I'm not going to hesitate with anything. I'm going to kiss you when I want", he said.

Chrissy stood and followed Misha upstairs to check on the children. Her chest ached and she wanted to turn the other way and run, but Chrissy was so tired of running and she was going to vow not to run away when things got hard this time. When he opened Wests' door, Chrissy could see the young boy sleeping on his stomach his hair ruffled up. Misha's arm wove itself around her waist, pulling her close to his side. She rested her head on his shoulder briefly before she turned to look at him.

  
"I love you...and I'm sorry I hurt them too. Your babies didn't deserve that", she said. Misha cupped her face in his hands gently, pressing his forehead to hers.

  
"I just explained to them that you needed some alone time. They're young and that happens when you date and someone has children. It's going to be okay...Won't you stay the night?" He offered. Chrissy bit her lip uncertainly as she looked down.

  
"I didn't want to impose", she started and Misha grabbed her face a bit tightly, not wanting to hurt her but wanting to get her attention.

  
"You're not imposing. Stay tonight...With me and the kids...", he said softly. Chrissy's eyes shone as she looked up at him, giving a slow nod.

  
"Okay", she answered. Misha lowered his head and was a moment from kissing Chrissy once more before there was a loud sigh and a whine from the room behind her.

  
"Daddy?" West called out and then he rubbed his eyes before he climbed out of bed, nearly falling.

  
"Issy!" He exclaimed holding his arms up, jumping up and down. Chrissy turned to West immediately and scooped him up into her arms. West buried his face in her neck, hugging her just as tightly as Chrissy hugged back. It warmed something inside of Misha seeing that and he heard the little footsteps of Maison coming from her room and she grabbed onto his leg.

  
"Daddy!" She squealed. Misha picked her up and then he looked at Chrissy again, smiling bigger when he saw West and Chrissy give a kiss to each other. Maison pouted and Chrissy leaned over to give her a kiss as well. Maison squealed again and then yawned.

  
"Hungry?" Misha asked and Maison, West and Chrissy nodded. Misha smiled so huge his nose crinkled and Chrissy found herself leaning in for a kiss, which he happily returned. As they headed downstairs, Misha and Chrissys' shoulders brushed against each other.

  
"So tonight...How about we order out?" Misha suggested as he set Maison down while Chrissy set West down. The two ran off to go into the playroom while Chrissy followed Misha into the kitchen.

  
"What are you feeling like tonight?" He asked. Chrissy leaned against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest.

  
"I'm not"-"Stop right there...Here is what I want you to do...Go upstairs, take a shower get into some of my clothes and relax", Misha said firmly. When she opened her mouth to respond, Misha strode over and pressed a kiss to her lips.

  
"Now", he said much softer.

Chrissy sighed and ran her hand through her hair before she turned on her heel and headed upstairs-Misha thought tonight seemed like a Chinese food night anyhow. He started the order and got a little bit of everything just in case Maison and West weren't feeling up to anything spicy tonight. He didn't know how Chrissy would feel either-maybe a soup as well. As he was finishing up the phone call, arms encircled his waist and he turned to face Chrissy, her face glowing as she was wearing his grey AC/DC shirt and a pair of his boxers. She looked less tense and it made him smile before he hung up and then pulled her flush against him.

  
"Come here, baby", he said. Chrissy sniffed slightly, but she wasn't sad. She was happy and relieved, pressing her face into his chest.

  
"I love you", Chrissy said, her voice muffled against his shirt. Misha smiled and ran his hands down her back.

  
"I love you too", he answered. They heard some clattering and then they walked into the playroom, watching as West would build something with the legos and Maison would knock it over, each time West would rebuild it. They watched together for awhile until the kids noticed they were being watched.

  
"Daddy, we can watch movie?" West asked as he walked over, Maison trailing behind him. She rubbed at her eyes tiredly before looking up at her father.

  
"What movie are we going to watch?" Misha asked, scooping Maison up in his arms before West lifted his arms up and down to Chrissy. Chrissy smiled and picked him up, blowing a raspberry on his neck, causing him to giggle. West snuggled into the arms of Chrissy.

  
"I love you", he mumbled yawning.

  
"I wanna watch 'inos!" Maison exclaimed softly. Chrissy looked at Misha quizzically, her eyebrows knitting together.

  
"She wants to watch The Land Before Time. The 'inos' are the dinosaurs", Misha explained as he padded down the hall into the tv room. He sat Maison down on the couch and Chrissy carried West into the room setting him down next to his sister.

  
"I love that movie", Chrissy said gently before she curled up in the corner of the couch. Misha frowned and then grabbed her by the leg tugging her away from the corner and sat down before pulling her between his legs as he turned the tv and PS3 on. She relaxed against him, her head falling against his shoulder. West slowly crawled into Chrissy's lap as the movie started and Chrissy ran her hand through his hair before Maison curled up in West's lap and took Chrissy's hand. Chrissy smiled and yawned; this, oh how she had missed this and just wanted things to be back the way they were. Misha's hand found hers atop West's head and he laced their fingers together.

  
"I love you", she whispered. Misha squeezed her hand and brought his hand to his mouth, placing a kiss there. Chrissy opened her hand and pressed it to his face playfully, sleepily.

  
"I love you too", he answered. Chrissy started dozing off along with the children, all of them intertwined together as a family. When the doorbell rang, the babies and Chrissy stirred slightly and Misha slowly moved so as not to wake them up; he grabbed his wallet and padded over to the door opening it. He paid the young man and set the food on the counter, walking back and he picked up Maison first before walking upstairs to put her in her bed, covering her with a blanket he placed a kiss on her forehead. He walked back downstairs and picked up West, thinking of the day when his son would get too big for him to do that. He covered his son up and kissed his forehead as well. When he walked back downstairs, he stopped and watched Chrissy for a moment. He knew she had been scared, he harbored no bad feelings towards her. He just wished he had talked more with her, tried to get her to open up. Misha walked over and picked her up, smiling as her arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

  
"I'm sleepy", she mumbled as her eyes opened briefly. Misha kissed the top of her head and walked into his room, setting her down on the bed before she started curling up on the side she use to occupy. Misha turned the lights off, letting one next to his side of the bed stay on while he changed into more comfortable clothes.

  
"Misha", she slurred a bit.

  
"Yes, baby, I'm here", he murmured softly before sliding into the bed before he turned off the light. He laid behind her, taking her hand in his, not really surprised when she turned to face him.

  
"Can...Will...Can we...", she started stumbling over her words and Misha leaned forward to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. Chrissy melted against him, returning the kiss heatedly, her hands knotting themselves in his hair. Misha rolled so he was on top of her and Chrissy pulled back.

  
"Wait, what if the children wake up?" She asked breathlessly, her cheeks flushed a soft pink. Misha groaned and pecked her lips before he crawled off the bed and stood, walking over to the door and closing it, clicking the lock. He'd have to make sure to unlock it again in case the babies woke up-he crawled back over to Chrissy and she tugged him on top of her.

  
"Please", she whispered as she gave a slow roll of her hips. When he slid his hand down, he was surprised that she was bare save for the tshirt on her top. He cupped her, earning a whimper from her as he connected their lips in a slow kiss once more. Chrissy slid her hand down his stomach, touching his hips bones briefly before slipping down inside of his boxers. Misha groaned, pushing his tongue passed her lips. Chrissy moaned softly as she stroked her hand up and down his length, her thumb sliding over the slit of his hardening cock.

  
"Do you wan me to wear a condom?" He breathed, pulling back from their kiss to press soft kisses to her neck. Chrissy looked up at him and shook her head, her lips were parted slightly. Misha knelt between her legs to slide his boxers down; gently pushing her hand away, he gave himself a few quick pumps and then one smooth motion slid into her. Chrissy arched up, gasping slightly as her hands slid up the back of his shirt, clutching at his shoulders. Her breath left her in a whoosh as Misha slid one hand up her shirt to cup her breast, roll it around in his hand-she made a soft sound of pleasure. Misha let her have a moment, after all, it had been awhile since they had had sex. He used his other hand to support himself and he started a slow pace, as if this was all new to them. Chrissy let out the softest of moans before she rolled her hips to meet his. Misha released a soft grunt before he used both of his hands to take her hands and laced their fingers together above her head.

  
"M-Misha", she stammered, her eyes meeting his, tears swimming in her eyes. He paused, pressing a kiss to her lips.

  
"Do you want me to stop? Am I hurting you?" Misha asked. Chrissy shook her head and leaned up to kiss him again.

  
"Please don't stop...You're not hurting me, but I love you", she whispered. Misha complied and continued the slow pace, feeling his orgasm building. He released one of her hands and slid down to her clit, rolling his thumb in soft circles. Chrissy bucked, her eyes going wide as her moans reached a higher pitch. Misha used his other hand to cover his mouth while moving his thumb faster on her clit. Chrissy's entire body stiffened before she shook, her body trembled from her orgasm and Misha fell of the precipice of pleasure as well, coming inside of her, using his hands to support him so he didn't crush her. Misha was breathing hard before he pulled out and winced at the over-sensitivity. Chrissy pulled him back down for a few, heated kisses before she pulled back to yawn; Misha stood and unlocked the door before he crawled in behind Chrissy again, wrapping his arms around her while she tucked her head under his chin. 

"Goodnight, Chrissy", Misha whispered before placing a kiss to the top of her head. Chrissy snuggled up closer, having a hard time keeping her eyes open at all now. She yawned once more. 

"Goodnight, Misha", she answered. 


	3. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it's a bit short and I didn't really know where to go, hope ya'll can forgive me and enjoy this! <3

_"We the jury find the defendant, Brandon Vargas, guilty of assault as well as manslaughter, and violating his restraining order. Will serve ten-fifteen years with no parole in a maximum security prison", the male juror said. The room erupted into enraged howls from Brandons' side of the family while Chrissy turned to Misha, throwing her arms around him as he pulled her into a hug._

Chrissy woke up from her dream with a groan before she proceeded to get out of bed, enjoying the little pulley Misha had installed for her. She waddled to the bathroom to relieve her bladder, groaning in relief this time. Misha knocked gently on the door before peeking his head around the door.

  
"Morning baby, you feeling okay?" He asked, opening the door so he could walk in. She nodded and gave him a smile.

  
"Yes...He's been pushing on my bladder a lot lately. I had a dream about Brandons' trial...It didn't scare me this time...", she said as she wiped and flushed the toilet. Misha's hands touched her protruding stomach briefly, smiling down at the small frame of his fiance. Chrissy was eight months pregnant and was showing very much. She had gained about thirty pounds due to being underweight when they first realised she was pregnant. Misha knelt down and kissed her belly, smiling up at her.

  
"How is our little Ollie?" he cooed against her belly before lifting her sleeping shirt. He hummed against her tummy for a bit before standing again.

  
"Hungry?" He asked before she nodded. She rubbed her belly before she steadily made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. Misha followed and looked at her from the stove.

  
"What do you want to eat?" He questioned. Chrissy tapped her finger against her chin before smiling brightly.

  
"Pancakes? Banana nut, please?" She asked, cocking her head before she went to look in the pantry for the walnuts. After finding them, Misha got started on the pancakes as well as making some bacon.

  
"Mmmmm....Bacon smells good again. Is Vicki going to be dropping the kids off tonight?" She asked while she stepped onto the step stool to grab plates. Misha nodded while he placed the cooked bacon on the rack to cool and to drop the excess grease.

  
"Yeah around seven. I'm still surprised that she kept it quiet and hasn't told Jensen or Jared yet", he teased. Chrissy laughed and nodded.

  
"I know, she's so excited to know the name. But I want to do a baby name reveal with Jensen, Jared and their wives. I can't believe I've been able to hide it from the girls either, because Gen skyped me one day and she didn't even notice", she explained happily. Misha slid her plate to her and Chrissy dug in, moaning at the taste.

  
"Thanks babe", she said.

  
\---------------------------

  
"We haven't seen him in almost a year thanks to the hiatus and he just leaves us"-"Babe, calm down. He was going to counseling with Chrissy and busy repairing their relationship. Surely you want him to be happy", Daneel said as she fixed Jensens' tie. Jensen sighed.

  
"Yes, of course I want him to be happy. I just wanted to hang out with him, but I hope they are happy", he said firmly. Daneel smiled and gave her a husband a smile.

  
"Okay, you're finished. Are you ready to leave now?" She questioned as he nodded and he grabbed his keys and wallet.

  
\--------------------

  
"I wonder what this party is for", Jared said as he zipped Gen into her dress. His hand slid across her bare shoulders.

  
"Maybe it's an engagement party", she gushed with a smile. She knew how hard everything had been on Misha and Chrissy and she just wanted them to be happy.

  
\--------------

  
Later that night, Misha was helping Chrissy from the car when they heard a shout and some squealing.

  
"Oh my God, Chrissy!! You're pregnant", Genevieve said as she walked over, pulling the heavily pregnant lady into a hug.

  
"Yes, I am...We wanted to do a gender and name reveal tonight with all of you. Vicky should be here soon", she said. Gen nodded and smiled as Jared hugged them both; Jensen and Misha embraced.

  
"Hey man, how is everything going with ya'll?" He asked. Misha smiled.

  
"Everything is getting better...We still have awhile to go, but she's made excellent progress", he explained. Jensen smiled and shook Misha's hands before embracing Chrissy.

  
"Hey sweetheart, you feelin' alright?" He asked, kissing the top of her head the way a brother would. Chrissy nodded and smiled as they all headed inside the restaurant.

  
"I'm feeling much better, just a lot more full", she joked.

After drinks and food had been served, Chrissy was rubbing her belly before she stood with Misha.

  
"So, we're doing the gender reveal and name reveal...We're having a boy and his name will be Levi Preston Collins", she said with a smile. The women in the group squealed happily, clasping their hands together while the men congratulated Misha and gave hugs.


	4. Baia Do Sancho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but it has just been sitting on my computer and I just wanted to get it up. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and more in depth!:)

Misha had convinced the writers and producers to allow him to take eight months off-he had and Chrissy and him were having the times of their lives in Brazil. They stayed in a small hut right on the beach called Baia do Sancho. It was perfect, quiet and unfortunately kid-free for now. Chrissy was in her two piece, posing for a picture as Misha snapped a few. Her skin was sun kissed, a deep bronze which made a small spattering of freckles appear across her cheeks. She sat between his legs, crossing her own. She smiled as she leaned against his chest. Misha's arms wrapped around her as he kissed her temple.

  
"Are you sad we're going to be leaving tomorrow?" he asked. Chrissy took a moment to think that over.

  
"I'm not sad, I miss West and Maison. I really can't wait to see them. And I can't wait to see Jen and Jared with their wives", she said throwing him a teasing smile. Misha laughed and kissed along her neck.

  
\--------

  
As they finally made it home, Misha and Chrissy were stunned to find Jensen and Jared at their house with their wives; they weren't the only ones surprised. All of their eyes were on Chrissy-her stomach to be specific. Her belly was round as she was six months pregnant.

  
"Oh my God!" Genevieve exclaimed happily as she rushed forward to pull Chrissy into a hug. It broke the tension and Jensen and Jared were clapping Misha on the shoulder.

  
"Congratulations! You're pregnant!" Jensen said happily. Chrissy laughed and then showed them the newest addition to the rings. Gen and Daneel squeed.

  
"You got married?" They asked in unison. Chrissy blushed darkly but she nodded. She thought back to their wedding. It was small, only his mother and father had been there and Bruce. They had flown them out to Hawaii for a Hawaiian wedding and then a few days after, they flew to Brazil. They hadn't told anyone about Chrissy being pregnant as they wanted to make sure nothing happened to the baby this time. Chrissy had decided on only letting Misha know the gender so they could do a gender reveal cake. She watched as the boys punched Misha on the arm playfully.

  
"How could you not invite us...This isn't over Collins. We expect a party so we can all dance with your new wife", Jensen laughed. Misha laughed and grinned.

  
"Well, you're gonna have to wait until the baby is born", he replied. Jared and Jensen laughed, shaking their heads.

  
"When are you doing a gender reveal?" Gen asked Chrissy smiling kindly. Chrissy shrugged and then ran a hand through her hair.

  
"I mean, it'd only be for you and the boys, Misha and I already know but we wanted to surprise you guys", Chrissy explained. Daneel smiled, taking her hand.

  
"That's so great, we'd love to come to a gender reveal party. Can we help you set it up, since you know, you're very pregnant?" Daneel asked, tilting her head. Chrissy was once again, struck almost dumb at how pretty Daneel and Gen are.

"Well, here's how I want it to go", Chrissy started. 


End file.
